1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to directory service management of users and their computer workstations and, more particularly, to the automation of the administration and inventory of physical computers and their content, peripherals, and users in a large organization.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical large organization, there are hundreds or thousands of computer workstations used by individuals throughout its many locations. The administration of all these computers becomes a formidable task. Simply knowing exactly where these computers are located can be daunting as their users can be moved to different offices or transferred to different departments or buildings. Frequently the user takes the computer with him, but other times he won't, depending on the policies of the departments involved.
Adding to the complexity, different computers need different tools depending on the area the user is working in. In accounting, the latest spreadsheet software would be needed on the user's computer, while a different operating system for the support of the latest graphic design tools might be needed in engineering. If the user moves from one department to another, it might be necessary to remove certain tools and install others to adapt the computer for its new environment. Knowing what is needed where, a central group can accomplish these computer changes in a timely fashion so the user can be productive right away.
To keep track of computer assets, a central group is usually charged with the responsibility of controlling and maintaining a database that is a directory of all the users and computers owned by the organization. This database is usually kept up-to-date manually, or in some cases the users are expected to update it themselves with various tools that are provided. What frequently happens is that these updates are not made, and the database quickly becomes out-of-date and unreliable. Users begin moving their own workstations and installing and uninstalling their software themselves due to the inability of the central group to provide the services that they require in a timely fashion. Even where strict computer movement rules are enforced, the daunting task of manually keeping the database's location and organizational units (OU) records current often discourages updates, and they are frequently overlooked or ignored. The result is an organization not having a clear accounting of its workstations and how they are being used.
Several methods or systems related to computer management are available. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,959 (Anderson et al.) a system and method for the management of user accounts is described. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,107 (Chan et al.) a system and method for uniformly accessing multiple directory services is described.
Efficient methods of managing users and their compter objects (computer, software, peripherals) in directory service are needed to automate the process of accounting for and tracking users and their computer workstations. This automation will result in better and more efficient maintenance of workstations, improved tracking of users and workstations, increased productivity of users, and reduced costs.